


Fighting Flirty (or flirty fighting) Drabble: Stage select

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fightin Flirty compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Home, Male-Female Friendship, Moving In Together, Moving in with out knowing it., Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven wants to know why Connie want his approval on  a chane in her home.Connie wants to know why he think it's her home and not their home
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Fighting Flirty (or flirty fighting) Drabble: Stage select

**Fighting Flirty Drabble**

**Stage select**

It was a normal day at Connie's LHW residence for Mister and Heartberry. They were in Connie's bedroom with Connie sitting in between his thighs and leaning back against him, a report file in hand and Steven leaning back on the bed board, controller in his hands and on her lap, eyes full of determination. 

She took a look up at his face, tongue sticking out slightly, as he tried to survive the boss fight. The death scream of his character and sigh of defeat was her go sign to kiss his chin, getting his attention in a gentle curious smile. "Need to talk to you." Her voice was gentle and a bit excited.

"Hmm?" The Hybrid inquired, exchanging the controller for her waist, pulling her in. He kissed the top of her head, getting a giggle. "Sup?"

"Well, as you know, I sometimes I test run creations made in R&D." She began nonchalantly. "You know bring it home, use it, keep tabs and update. Blaise-blaise."

"Right?"

"So I'm thinking of changing a room..into a *Room*, and I wanted to know if you were ok with that?" She looked up at him, seeing his quizzical face.

"Why?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

She sighed "I think it would be a nice thing to have room we could.."

"No," He interrupted her, "I mean, why do you need my approval?"

"Why, wouldn't I?" Connie narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Um, this is your place, I don't really have a say on what you do at your home."

Connie looked more confused than ever. "Mister...You do realize, you live here right?"

Steven chuckled at the statement."That's a sweet thing to say."He chuckled before giving her a kiss. 

"Mister, let's take a good look at this room here." She pointed to the dresser on the right. " That dresser has six drawers..How much hold your clothes?"

"the three on the right." he said, confidently.

"Correct not only that, your stuff is also on the right side of the dresser." Connie shifted off the bed opening the closet revealing it to have a mixture of both their clothes, his on the left, her on the right. "You got clothes here 

Steven watched her walk out of the room and into the bathroom, only for her to walk back in with a pair of toothbrushes and towels. "Hmmm." He pursed his lips, the feeling of guilt and embarrassment welling up in him. "Oh stars..I really moved in, didn't I?" He said in a low voice as she put the items back.

"For a few months now." Connie chuckled, crawling back to her spot. Her smile dropped on his guilty face. "Hey," She held his cheeks in her palms " What's with the somber face?"

Steven held her hands gently. "I didn't mean to move into your place, so shadowy like."

"Shadowy?" She teased with a smirk.

"Without your consent." He corrected. 

"I mean...'Connie nodded her head to the left " I did give you keys to this place," and again to the right. "and I never really stopped you for moving your stuff in here."

"Regardless." Steven countered with a frown. "I basically ninja myself into your place and made it my own without your permission..and for that I'm sorry."

Connie shook her head. "Nope." She smirked as she looked at Steven's confused face. "I don't accept your apology." She kissed him tenderly. 

"Heart-" 

"Mister," She interrupted, "You don't have to apologize for moving in. I was aware of what was going on." She grinned " Even if you weren't, apparently."

"Then.. why didn't you stop me, or say anything?" He gave her a half grin while he snaked his arms around her waist, watching her blush.

"Why would I?" She teased before pressing her forehead on his. "It was going to happen eventually." 

"You're so sure." Steven laughed at her smug tone, before giving her a kiss that made her giggle and hum. 

"She sighed lovingly "Yup, it was inevitable. " She leaned into him. "So let's get this straight." She looked up at him. "This place...Is our place."

Steven nodded smile on his face.

"This is our bedroom." 

"It's your bedroom," He injected, "I could always just go into the other room." He offered.

"You have never slept in the other room." She countered, seriously. "This is our bedroom, beside it already smell of the both of us...We really need to change the sheets. "She gave him an impish grin.

"Summer nights are sweaty." He agreed.

"And you're a big cuddle bug, so it's get extreme damp at night." She swooned " not that i'm complaining." She gave him a gentle smile. " This is our home...Say it."

Steven held her close nuzzling into her collarbone. "It."

"Oh my-" Connie started only to be interrupted.

"This is my home..Our home." He whispered into her shoulder kissing on her neck, feeling her shiver under him as she held him closer.

"Yes it is...Welcome home, Mister." She whispered into his ear, stroking his scalp. Feeling him smile against him. Ignoring the dampness on her shoulder. 

He breathed out deeply before lifting his head to meet her with a grin. "So..about that room situation." 

Connie grinned kissing him in a loving lip lock, before returning to her original space. Excited about making the first decision with him about their home.


End file.
